poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Government Types
Neolithic '''Early Pre-Kingdom''' Due to strong early organization, the people are on a trajectory away from pre-agricultural tribes towards more complex state structures and centralization. * '''Pros:''' Access to additional infrastructure projects, bonus to collective action * '''Cons:''' Certain actions like new settlement development do not happen organically, but require direct intervention * '''Note:''' Transitioned in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7982718/ '''Of lands and kings'''] during the neolithic era. Chalolithic '''Early Ancient Kingdom''' (Elective) Central power is held by one man who delegates outwards, but there is still only so much authority that can be wielded. This sub-type currently has the position be non-hereditary and selected by other members of the administrative group * '''Pros''': Access to additional infrastructure projects, bonus to collective action * '''Cons''': Certain actions like new settlement development do not happen organically, but require direct intervention * '''Note''': Transitioned in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8018110/ '''Wrath'''].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/goto/post?id=8018459#post-8018459 Tylonius notes government upgrade for ''Wrath'' update] accessed on December 4, 2017. '''Ancient Kingdom''' (Elective, evolved from ''Early Ancient Kingdom'') Among the powerful groups, it is now common that there is a single man at the centre of all things who delegates outwards. This sub-type involves the king being selected by those in the rulership class rather than inheriting. * '''Pros''': Access to additional infrastructure projects, bonus to collective action * '''Cons''': Certain actions like new settlement development do not happen organically, but require direct intervention * '''Note''': Transitioned in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8096431/ '''War Against the Storm II'''] during the transition to the chalcolithic age. '''Early Ancient Provincial Kingdom''' (elective, evolved from ''Ancient Kingdom'') While a single individual controls overall power, distances and complexity mandate the delegation to other highly empowered individuals. While very effective, conflict between the king and governors can lead to serious problems. In this variant the king is elected by and from the governors * '''Pros''': Access to additional infrastructure projects, bonus to collective action, small number of autonomous actions * '''Cons''': Beware the ambitions of the governors... * '''Note''': Upgraded in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8250804/ '''Long live the king''']. '''Oligarchic Ancient Kingdom''' A king holds chief executive power, but is primarily drawn from and voted in by a limited set of families backed by economic might and military elites. * '''Pros''': Good mix of central authority and provincial autonomy * '''Cons''': Beware competing ambitions.. * '''Note''': Transitioned in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8515591/ '''On wings of wax''']. Classical '''Early Classical Elective Monarchy''' A king holds chief executive power, but is primarily drawn from and voted in by a limited set of families backed by economic might and military elites. * '''Upper Centralization Limit''': High * '''Lower Centralization Limit''': Neutral * '''Possible Economic Systems''': Palace, Manorial, Classic Mercantile * '''Heroic King''': Rare * '''Idiot King''': Very Rare * '''Regency''': N/A * '''Province Actions''': 1/2 Provinces * '''Admin-Free True Cities''': Capital only * '''Subordinates''': 1 + Prestige/10 * '''Special''': Subordinate Dependency +1 * '''Note''': Upgraded from ''Oligarchic Ancient Kingdom'' in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ '''Great Works''']. '''Classical Elective Monarchy''' A king holds chief executive power, but is primarily drawn from and voted in by a limited set of families backed by economic might and military elites. * '''Upper Centralization Limit''': High * '''Lower Centralization Limit''': Neutral * '''Admin Strain Free Provinces''': 12 * '''Penalty Accumulation''': -1 Centralization Tolerance/2Provinces * '''Possible Economic Systems''': Mandala, Manorial, Classic Mercantile, Guild Mercantile * '''Heroic King''': Rare * '''Idiot King''': Very Rare * '''Regency''': N/A * '''Player Actions''': 1 Main + 2 Secondary, +1 Secondary/4 Provinces After First 8 * '''Province Actions''': 1/2 Provinces Secondary First 8 Provinces, +1/4 Provinces After * '''Admin-Free True Cities''': Capital +1/3 Governor's Palace * '''Subordinates''': 2 + Prestige/10 * '''Special''': Every Free City produces +1 Culture/turn * '''Note''': Upgraded from ''Early Classical Monarchy'' in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ '''Epic Age II''']. '''Late Classical Parliamentary Monarchy''' (Elective) A king holds chief executive power, but significant power is held by a legislative body of elite families, representing various factions for their own ends. * '''Upper Centralization Limit''': Medium (5) * '''Lower Centralization Limit''': Neutral-Low (-3) * '''Admin Strain Free Provinces''': 16 * '''Penalty Accumulation''': -1 Centralization Tolerance/2 Provinces * '''Possible Economic Systems''': Mandala, Manorial, Classical Mercantile, Guild Mercantile * '''Heroic King''': Rare * '''Idiot King''': Very Rare * '''Regency''': N/A * '''Player Actions''': 4 Secondary +1 Secondary/Non-Free True City * '''Province Actions''': (Provinces+Governor’s Palaces)/2 Secondary, Half to King’s Policy, Half to Faction Control (Rounds to King) * '''Admin-Free True Cities''': Capital +1/3 Governor's Palace * '''Subordinates''': 2 + Prestige/10 * '''Special''': Every Free City Level produces +1 Culture/turn * '''Note''': Upgraded from ''Classical Monarchy'' in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9723627/ '''Parliamentary Reform''']. References